Stella Starlight
Stella Starlight is the daughter of The Fairy/Witch in Thumbelina and believes that she has a minor role in her story. She mostly focuses on other activities and her romance other than her story. She's never believed that she's important and isn't fairy confident. Still, she's a great wingman and loves to help others with the best of her abilities. Torpid, flirtatious, and fragile, an introverted cinnamon roll who's head over heels in love with basically anyone. Portrayal Stella Starlight is voiced by Stephanie Hsu. Her live-action portrayal could be Brittany Byrnes; she has an essence of innocence that Stella possesses. Character ''Stella Starlight is the daughter of the Fairy/Witch from Thumbelina. She is a roybel and desires to help her ever afters with her magic, no matter how small. '' Personality Stella Starlight is a determined yet lazy Roybel who thinks of her destiny as a part of her life. She loves to do nothing all day and just wait for her prince/princess to come to her. Stella doesn't have a prince/princess in her story, but she likes to flirt with a select few ever afters. Stella wants to be exactly like her mother. The problem is, she's just not fit to the next Fairy. No matter how hard Stella tries to be the delicate and polite fairy, she just isn't that type of ever after. Stella rather would spend time by herself than be with other people. No one knows the other side of her when she's alone. Stella loves to take care of animals and is compassionate to make the world a better place. She feels as if people weigh her down, and when she's by herself, she's the only person she has to deal with and is free to fly. Stella likes to stay on the safe side and focuses on school. (Though she rarely shows much effort.) She favors writing essays and has tremendous handwriting that looks as if a typewriter's skills have been imprinted on a human. Despite her being dyslexic, Stella has wondrous writing skills, although she sometimes struggles with understanding words that are spoken to her. She also stutters a lot when she's ambushed into a conversation. She likes to rehearse what she says to people and does her best to avoid awkward situations. Stella likes to think that she takes romance fairy seriously. She's pretty lovesick and can fall head over heels for someone in less than an hour of meeting them. She fantasizes about her true love often, even though she has no particular person in mind. She is known to have interest in Owen Pea and Princess Rosalind, though she denies her feelings overall. Even though she can be extremely shy, she's still a big flirt when she knows the person long enough. Stella's close friends mostly call her "Stell". Stella is severely protective of her loved ones to the point where she becomes dangerously determined to help them, no matter the cost. She goes to dangerous heights and takes severe risks for those she loves. Her disregard for her own safety during such times may become her downfall. While she's not the best at giving heartfelt advice, Stella knows how to be there for someone. She leans toward listening rather than talking, which aids her in comforting a crying friend. Stella's also a huge crier herself; Rose has spent several sleepless nights soothing her roommate, which Stella is hextremely regretful for. She feels guilty a lot. Appearance Stella has a tanned skin tone and candy pink lips. She has aqua blue hair that ends just above her shoulders. Her large eyes are pale basil green with a silver edge leaking through. She sometimes wears a silver nose ring. She has a delicate yet athletic physique due to her favoring fencing and yoga. She wears a dapper blue dress with an ivory belt. Her fashion style is safe and sweet. She wears a simple headband symbolizing a flower garden and black linen cloth wrapped around her right hand due to an accident when she was a child. To finish off the look, she has dazzling glass slippers and diamond prism earrings that form rainbows when touched by light. Her wings are retractable and people hardly see them. Stella mostly thinks that they have no purpose at school. Her right leg is covered with an emerald green stocking due to a serious scar inflicted on her by her own caretaker. The little pink spots on her skirt are supposed to represent the grains/seeds her mother gave to create Thumbelina. Stella's fashion sense is primarily dapper and sweet. She's in love with overalls and shawls. Anything that's comfortable and cute and can be worn while working in a garden is hers to wear. Stella commonly looks sleep-deprived or plain exhausted, mostly due to her weak immune system, as she gets colds and allergies too often to count. Interests Stella is known for doing nothing, though she loves to take care of kids and work at pet shelters. She prefers animals than humans and visiting kids from the orphanage fills her heart. She loves horseback riding and is trained in fencing. Stella's favorite animals are the koala and panda. She loves animals that are cute and fluffy! Stella also favors making chocolate sweets for her teachers on special occasions. Stella has always had a liking for music. She sometimes thinks about learning how to play the piano, but doesn't care for putting the effort into making that happen. She loves listening to Rosa sing whenever they hang out, too. She actually learned how to play the ukulele at a very young age by her Uncle Lance, but has forgotten most of his teachings. Fairy Tale Main Article: Thumbelina Stella's Role In the beginning of the fairy tale, Thumbelina's mother calls upon a fairy/witch in search of having a child. Stella's role is to aid Thumbelina's mother and give her the seeds/barley corn to create Thumbelina. Her role is pretty straight forward. Relationships Family Mother Stella's mother admired satisfaction and taught Stella everything she knows. Stella is still a beginner, so she usually calls her mom whenever one of her spells go awry. Besides magic, her mom taught her how to write and the secret to passing Rumpelstilskin's tests. Stella loves her mom and is always down for a visit. They both have impeccable gardening skills when they work together and look out for each other all the time. Father Stella's dad is the sweetest pop there ever was. He loves to help with her education and always volunteers whenever there is a school activity that squires assistance. He can be protective, but he knows when he pushes his limit. Stella's dad was a fairy gardener and adored harvesting cucumbers. When Stella was young, she would help with the garden by using the cucumbers to make her dad's favorite salad. He never spoils her with too much because he wants to show her the hard work she had to do to achieve any sweets. Still, he loves to cook EVERYTHING as long as he can eat it with joy. Stella and her pop are two sweet fairies who are the best of friends. They like to tease each other with harmless revelations like, "Oh my wand, dad. We're such great friends, you're basically my dad!" Granny Starlight Stella's most close family member she has is her Granny, Mira Starlight. She likes to be called Starlight, but Stella always calls her Granny. Granny was Stella's best friend forever after when she was a child. She grew up in an isolated barn next to a nearby forest filled with lakes and flowers. She brings Stella to the barn whenever she can. They always go out to find the smallest flower and watch it bloom over time. Granny was thought to be dangerous due to her owning a powerful curse. The curse was the poisoning kiss; a deathly goodbye. This left her a widow and eternally frightened to ever plant a kiss on anybody or anything. Stella's always been cautious about this, but it never mattered to her. Granny's happiness reflects her own. They are like two souls combined. Granny had fallen ill on Stella's second year of Ever After High. Her curse was somehow affecting her body, making her weak and immobile. Stella hasn't been able to see her for a year, and it's been rotting her heart. She never shows a crack in her smile, though, for she knows that Granny will be healed someday. This has left her dangerously determined to find an antidote for her sick grandmother. Uncle Lance Uncle Lance is Stella's backup, bodyguard, squad leader, and lifetime friend. She likes to consult him whenever she's having difficulties with friends or her emotions. He's always there when she needs him and calls her "the best little niece". Friends Rose Queen ''' "Rose, where'd my mirrorpad go?" "Ok, don't be mad." "I think I already am." Stella came to school later in the year, which made her dorm situation slightly confusing at first. Thankfully, and older student had a single room that she could transfer in. Stella's new roommate became seventeen-year old Rose Queen. Rose was a pretty annoying roommate. Staying up late, snoring loudly, and always needing extra space. Stella puts up with it, though. It didn't matter to her how much space she had as long as it was enough for her to sleep and do homework. They both didn't talk to each other much in her first school year. Stella knew that Rose was a popular student and and a talented chess player. All around campus, she's heard that Rose is a queen bee and snob. A selfish brat with a snotty attitude. Stella detested these rumors that were spreading about her roommate. She was not like that at all! Stella knew that Rose wasn't much of a socializer, despite her fame and notability. Apparently, Rose was too "feared" to talk to. Stella decided to change this. She knew that she had a minimum amount of friends, and she would not tolerate the rumors anymore. As time grew on, Stella tried to slip conversations between each other to know the real Rose. What she found was that Rose loves to train in the forests and enjoys nature hikes whenever something's on her mind. She adores all types of smoothies and is a big fan of pie. Rose liked to paint and play chess. She had a fierce determination to win, which was shown in some of her writing. Stella and Rose became great friends, and they both stay all night long talking about randomness and spooky stories. Rose knew a lot of mysterious sightings and freaky tales, which spooked Stella, but Stella had a few stories herself to share. They both are great horror fans and love to go with each other to movie nights. Stella likes to help Rose with her essays sometimes because she could use the extra tutoring. Although, Stella finds herself being a motherly figure to Rose, which she hopes doesn't bother her. Mostly when Rose is irresponsible and reckless, Stella can help or correct her mistakes. Of course, it can be the other way around as well. Usually, Stella's in charge. But they both give each other equal respect. Stella found herself becoming BFFA's with Rose. '''Princess Rosalind Rosa was Stella's idol ever since day one at Ever After High. Stella believes they have more a profound bond than others. Rosa is Stella's go-to person to just hang out without speaking, mostly because she's married to her MirrorPad and seldom leaves her screen. Celeste Bell ''' '''Sonia Fieldmouse Garrett Gardenfairy Romance Stella is a lovesick sweetheart who finds the slightest kind deed attractive. She is said to have a crush on Owen Pea and Princess Rosalind, though that's only partly true. She's a pansexual. There is a particular thief around Bookend that gets on everyone's nerves. He's barely off the ground and has witty comments memorized. He's narcissistic and silly. And he's got Stella's heart spinning in circles. Flynn Pan, a playful thief one day crossed paths with Stella on one of his "errands". Due to a mix up, he got Stella tangled with the police and they both had to retreat to the forest and wait it out. Burning with anger, Stella had demanded that he returned everything he stole. Later, Stella was claimed innocent, but Flynn had gotten away. She encountered him a few times around the school and likes to call him her friend, even though their trust is a little unsteady. She is the only one who knows that Flynn Pan is the master thief at Bookend, and is unsure about what she should do with this information. Stella can't tell whether Flynn is flirting, or he's just being his usual self. She tries to pretend she doesn't care, but it bugs her that he doesn't take anything seriously. His nonchalant stress and laid-back personality always felt like an act to Stella. She knew that there's got to be more to the page. She likes to call Flynn her friend, despite knowing he's a thief. It still lingers in Stella's mind that Flynn was once not a thief. It's strange because that's how she's always defined him. Although, she believes that Flynn is more than his snarky comments make him out to be. Pet Being the cat person she is, Stella has 3 Persian kittens named Neptune, Nori, and Hue. Neptune is the oldest and has remarkable ocean blue hair. Stella brought Neptune to Ever After High, but unfortunately had to leave Nori and Hue home with her granny. Neptune is a master yoga cat and consistently stretches in front of Stella, as if she's trying to impress her. Stella marvels at Neptune's ability and loves her with all her heart. Enemies 'Elaine ' Elaine was Stella's "caretaker" from the age of five to thirteen. Elaine had dangerous secrets and was considered Stella's best friend, until she found out about a sickly truth. Elaine had harmed Stella and later paid for her crimes. She's not exactly Stella's enemy, but a familiar in her past who will forever haunt her. Theme Song "I'm Still Here"- by John Rzeznik from "Treasure Planet" "Yeah, the world is still sleeping while I keep on dreaming for me. And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe." "I want a moment to be real, wanna touch things I don't feel. Wanna hold on and feel I belong. "Grow"- by Conan Gray History There is much that Stella's smile hides. Her tear is a window to the forbidden. And her past has left her wilted and "bitten". Starting with Stella's hand, this wound was created by her own grandmother in an accident when she was eight. Visiting her grandma's old barn, Stella had one day left the house to retrieve the horses to store them in shelter as a hurricane stormed nearby. When she returned, she found her grandmother on the floor, unconscious. Trying to grasp what had happened, Stella reached for her granny and investigated the room. She turned to find a poisonous snake slither around the fireplace as Stella's heart pounded with ferocity. The snake came closer and Stella whisked her hand up in the air to call out to the flower buds in the house. The flowers came to her aid, but they were soon trampled by the snake's teeth. Stella limped back, carrying her granny with her, as the snake attacked. She shielded herself with her right hand, and the snake latched onto it, sinking its venom into her skin. just in time, her granny had awoken and punched the snake away. The snake retreated and Granny tries to help Stella with the bite. Stella had already begun healing the wound, but granny had accidentally pressed against it, leaving a horrid scar. Stella was horrified when she learned that her Granny was planning on using the snake on someone else in the village. She didn't visit her for months afterwards, in fear that her granny may be the dangerous witch everyone said she was. When Stella was thirteen, she caught hold of a dangerous secret her caretaker, Elaine, had been hiding. Because of this, Elaine tortured her for three weeks without anyone knowing. Finally, there had been a witness and Elaine was put to trial. The court found out that Stella was locked in a small cell during the entire ordeal. They never were able to find out the secret that was so valuable to Elaine. Only she and Stella know this. Stella's leg had been damaged when she attempted to escape the cell, but had gotten herself stuck. After surgery, her leg was recovered, but Stella refused to go out in public with her scar invisible. Instead, she wears a large stocking over it and very few people question why. All her life, Stella had wanted to find a place safe for her. Where she'd be protected and not have to worry if the people close to her would betray her. Ever since, she's been dangerously cautious whenever she chooses her friends or allies, terrified for her life that one may abuse her. Luckily, Stella found herself in Ever After High and has felt protected ever since. Of course there are some incidents (Evil Queen's release/Dragon Games & Snow King's Wrath/Epic Winter) where the school was in danger, but she always had her friends by her side to ensure her safety. Gallery Stella Draft.jpg|Draft StellaStarlightcolored.jpg|Final Drawing Stella roommates.jpg|Stella & Rose! Stellasongquote.jpg|Stella song quote Stella Aesthetic.jpg Trivia * Her birthday is September 29, making her a Libra. * INTOVERT. * She's compassionate about all animals. ** Her favorite animals are cats & owls. * She only flies when she's alone. * She loves to go to school. * Her favorite food is cheesecake with cherries. * Her favorite color is tie dye. * She teaches a yoga class during the weekends. * She plays the ukulele. * She is partly Australian. * She's a lefty. * She's a night owl. * She identifies as a pansexual. * She's always wanted to go to a ball. * She is one year younger than Raven Queen (she's in her first year when Raven is in Legacy Year.) * Pinterest Board Category:Characters Category:Thumbelina Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:CupcakeQueen5 Creation Category:Pansexual